


Wake Up

by Rand0m_Reader



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream goes through weird time travel body switchy... THING, Gay Male Character, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Some Background people Are dead, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, emotional moments, gay relationship, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0m_Reader/pseuds/Rand0m_Reader
Summary: The building collapsed, the searing of burns and bruises and the feeling of his bones crushing under tons of metal crashed onto him, was this his end?Then there was darkness________________Dream was living a good life, he had a boyfriend, a stable job in one of America’s biggest Financial District, the World Trade Center, otherwise known by the World as the Twin Towers.One terrible day in September, one phone call goodbye, and he’s suddenly 20 years in the future, in a life with technology he could only dream(ha... get it?), a life that felt unnatural, with people that felt like deja vu.With new experiences, exploring why he isn’t 6ft under the ground, and a bunch of twist and turns, It all comes down to:Dream seriously needs to stop falling for British Boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn My Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167150) by [Dexilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt). 



> 1st.  
> This fic is inspired by a fanfic that I remember as the first story I’ve ever read on this site, sadly I don’t remember the name of that fanfic so I am unable to give them credit. (Some kind people have told me the name of the fic, and they were right! This was inspired by “Burn my Pages” !)
> 
> 2nd.  
> If any one of these creators are uncomfortable with anything in this fic, please notify me, I’ll either take it out, take them out, or redo the chapter as a whole, I don’t want to upset anybody so that’s that. 
> 
> 3rd.  
> The reason behind choosing the time of 9/11 is probably selfish in a sense that I’m doing it to feel closer to a family member(my uncle) who I never met thanks to the attack, writing about it means I get to ask deeper questions about it behind a mask of saying it’s for a story. If this upsets you then you have every right to leave this book and never read it again, If I get anything wrong cuss me out... or just simply tell me to correct something.

It was just a simple day at the office, Dream would have normally been on the 26th floor if it weren’t for his boss telling him to go up to the 96th floor to talk to Fiduciary Trust Company International about Sun Microsystems’ newest information technology. He should know exactly what that was, except he doesn’t he rose so fast up the promotion ladder that he honestly still knows as much as the average worker. He only got this far from learning Java quicker than his peers, a coding language that was 6 years old, and yet people still had trouble with it, it wasn’t commonly used either.  
The lift carried him higher, Dream personally never went this high in the building before, but his boyfriend always talked about wanting to go as a fun visit...

_“Come on Dream, just one time,” George whined, lightly shoving his boyfriend on the shoulder as they walked home with groceries,_

_“No, George you know I don’t completely trust security there, remember when that bomb went off under the building?”_

_“But that was 8 YEARS ago, they’re smart enough to not have something like that happen again,” Dream gave a small grunt, heaving his arms upward as to not have the bags drag onto the floor while he opened the apartment door. Why did he have to carry all the bags?_

_“I dunno...”_

_“Dreammmmm, pwease? I bet you can knock off a couple of dollars off the entry tickets if you use your big brain, and if you somehow mentioned that you worked there...” George pleaded as he followed behind Dream into their home, helping place the groceries onto the kitchen counter,_

_“Using me for my job AND my smarts now? Oh, George how could you?!” Dream faked cry as he threw himself onto his boyfriend, the British man yelped as he tried to lift his man off him,_

_“Dream!” George was instead picked up and placed onto the couch with his boyfriend still on top of him, both laughing the rest of the day away,_

Dream smiled at the memory, he did eventually cracked and agreed that he’ll take George up there in the Christmas Holidays, during another one of George's visits from Britain, who said long-distance relationships couldn’t work? There were only around 2-3 months left and he’ll get to see his George, ‘course if he could Dream would call him that in public, but sadly the world hadn’t changed a lot that it was the norm everywhere.

"Clay? What are you doing here?" Dream jumped out of his reverie, to be greeted by chuckles from the older worker, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," The kind voice of Adam brought Dream ease.

"Yeah... Don't worry about it, how're your kids doing?" Dream finally looked Adam in the eye, just to see giddiness that only a father could have when questioned to talk about their children, 

"Oh they're wonderful, Sam started running around chasing the dog, I'll send a video to you when I can, bet George will also find a laugh out of it," Adam looked at him with knowing eyes, he might be the only person in the building that knew Dream had a boyfriend, "Rielly's started first grade too! She's seemed to be enjoying it, learning things so fast like the smart girl she is," 

"Must be nice, having kids," Dream murmured, reminded of how George's brother talks about his son the first time Dream ever visited George in Britain. 

"I mean, nothing's stopping you from adopting, I bet there's tons of orphans and foster kids that'll absolutely love living with you and George," 

"Yeah, except that gay couple adoption isn' t exactly legal is it? I mean, I'm not even sure if Georgie even wants kids," Dream chuckled a little sadly, as he was soon bombarded with apolgies for possibly hurting his feelings by Adam, even when the man was nearly twice his age Adam always seemed to act younger than he actually was. 

"I'm so sorry Clay, I didn't know, sorry, did I hit of soft spot? I'm sorry" 

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, also... um, can you call me Dream? I think we're close enough friends for you to call me that," Dream avoided eye contact for a while, embarassed as he realized he probably sounded like an angsty teenage boy going though a nickname phase. 

"Sure Cl- Dream, the name suits you," Adam said glancing at the files in Dream's hands, "I remember when you first started working here, biggest dreamer I'd say, and you put in a lot of effort too, I mean, look at where you are now!" Dream gave into a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it up more, as he readjusted his files to look more professional. "Anyway, Patricia was saying that we should have you over for dinner the kids really miss playing those video games with you-" 

“Floor 96” the monotone robotic voice of a woman rang out intrupting the older man's proposition as the doors opened, Dream grasped his files a little tighter, glancing aat Adam before stepping out and onto the office floor.

"See you later Dream! Call if you ever want to pick a date!" Adam waved as the doors closed and the lift continued to carry the man up a few more floors, 

The cubicles were full of working men along with a few women here and there, as he walked towards his destination. It was near peaceful, the clicking of computer keys, the shifting of papers, some workers talking to each other in hushed voices. It was as he was about to open the meeting room door a yell was heard throughout the floor.

”Look!” Some workers looked out of their cubicles to see smoke rise out of the 1st Trade Center, murmurs spread like fire through the office. More and more people began crowding around the window, Dream being one of them, while some rolled their eyes and continued with their work, it wouldn’t be too much of a big deal, right? It was terrifying, if the fire wasn't menacing enough, it wan't unheard of of a fire starting in a building but that looked like a plane had crashed into it. Again, not a surprise, try living in a city full of skyscrapers and airports nearby, so the fact that there might be a plane crash into a building wouldn't be a uncommon incident. 

So why did Dream have a terrible feeling that this wasn't just an accident? 

“Oh no,” he mumbled, the building was in flames, smoke started to block their vision through the window fear started to spike within the office, 

“A plane hit the building!“ As soon as that was said, their building starts to shake, it felt like vibrations were crawling up Dream’s spine, uncomfortable.

“We’ve been hit!” Another voice shouted in panic,

People started running for the stairs as those who went back to their work before got up as well in a panic, they remembered the drills after the bomb incident in 1993.   
Except Dream was never this high in the building when he participated in the safety-drills, his breathing started to become erratic, he was only 21, he was too young to die, not yet. He noticed some workers working their phones trying to call loved ones or 911, his hand patted around his pocket only to remember that he didn’t have his mobile phone with him.   
  


“Sir, please, let me use your phone I want to call my— my girlfriend(boyfriend),” He grasped the sleeve of an older worker who seemed to have just finished his panicked call, the man looked at him for a moment as Dream looked at him pleadingly.

“Right, son, call them, just stick with me as we go down alright, you’ll live,” The man seemed to read his fears and worries so easily that it would have been disturbing had Dream’s mind not been full of panic and adrenaline, 

“Thank you, thank you very much,” as he was handed the phone Dream dialed the all too familiar number, his hands shaking as he hurriedly went down the emergency stairs with the group of other workers, “pick up, please pick up,” he pleaded, but was sent to voice mail, resigned and panic still rushing through him as they ran into a group that was running _up_ the stairs. “What on God's name are you men doing?”

“ _Georgie? Babe, I’m in the tower, the building, it’s on fire—“_

“The 85th floor is on fire, we might have a chance for a Heli if we get on the roof,”

“ _I love you, **god**_ _I love you, I really hope you know that,”_

“You crazy? You go ahead, I’m finding a lift”

_“I know you’re probably asleep, ha, you always wanted to sleep, I love you for that y’know?”_

“You! You just gonna stand there?!”

” _I need to go, I love you, I’m probably not going to see your face, but **gosh** I wish I could see your face, I want to kiss it all over I just— tell them I’m sorry alright? And- and know that you’ll always come first for me, but keep on moving, for me alright?”_ With that Dream stopped the voice mail, his hands still shaking, the man whose phone he borrowed was no longer there, everything was blurry, his lungs were filled with smoke as they climbed the stairs. Since the plane had hit the tower the building hasn’t stopped breaking down nor stopped shaking.  
Some workers needed help moving as many had twisted their ankles from hurrying to fast and tripping, there where also broken arms around the group, so the phone was left forgotten.   
  


It wasn’t long before the building collapsed, the door to the roof was jammed, it wouldn’t open, men cried, but Dream stood silent, he was half-carrying a worker who looked a year younger than him, he was crying, mumbling to himself, his broken leg at an awkward angle. “It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay—“

The floor fell from below them, the silent tears of those who knew their fate fell with their bodies, they were left in internal darkness, maybe that’s all what death is, just your brain fizzing out to go dead silent. 

In Dream’s darkness, however, a faint buzzing light blinked, 


End file.
